The present invention pertains to a torque fitting for mounting a pivot rod to a visor or to the vehicle roof.
Visors used in vehicles are pivoted on a support rod for movement between a raised storage position and a lowered use position for blocking sunlight from the driver's eyes. Typically, the visors can also be pivoted from the front or windshield position to the side window to cover either the windshield or one of the side windows during use. In order to hold the visor in a raised stored position or a lowered use position adjusted to one side, the visors typically include a pair of torque fittings holding the visor to the visor pivot rod for controlling the movement and position of the visor in a vertical direction as well as one for coupling the visor pivot rod to the vehicle roof for holding the visor in a front or side window position. A variety of pivot mounts have been suggested for mounting the visor rod which extends from the body of the visor to the visor and also to the vehicle roof. Such structure includes, for example, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,352,518; 4,390,202; 4,500,131; 4,529,157; 4,553,797; 4,569,552 and 4,634,196 all assigned to the present assignee. Although these mounting brackets all provide the desired mounting of a visor rod to the visor and vehicle, in some cases they involve relatively complex multiple piece structures to achieve their desired objectives.